(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grooming tool and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an animal grooming tool having a blade with blade teeth for removing hair, fur, dirt and dander from a horse, a pet and other animals.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the have been any number of different types of grooming tools used with various types of animals. None of these grooming tools provide the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.